1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dining plates and trays, specifically to an apparatus having multiple-level eating surfaces that are intended for use by an individual for the transport and eating of a variety of foods. The various embodiments are configured to retain at least some of the food it supports within separate compartments and provide an advantage over prior art eating devices by creating an enhanced amount of eating surface in combination with a space conserving footprint. Some of the embodiments of the present invention are made from separable modular units, while other embodiments are molded units having a one-piece construction. In addition, other embodiments are configured as a folded unit from materials including but not limited to paper, plastic, and Styrofoam. Although it is generally intended for the modular and molded embodiments to be reusable and the folded embodiments to be disposable, it is also within the scope of the present invention for modular and molded embodiments to be disposable and the folded embodiments to be manufactured so that they can be reused at least one time. The modular and molded embodiments of the present invention have a base structure, several pillars which can optionally differ in height, and several elevated eating surfaces each supported by at least one of the pillars. Alternatively, other embodiments have elevated eating surfaces supported by one or more pillars that can be broadly configured as a rear platform into which one or more separable liquid-resistant or grease-resistant eating surfaces can be secured when needed. It is also contemplated for a beverage or food container, such as a container for french fries, to be positioned against the upper surface of the base plate and extend upwardly through an opening above the base plate in a pillar or rear platform to keep the container upright and securely in place during transport as well as during eating. It is also contemplated for different embodiments of the present invention to comprise a variety of multiple level shapes and surface decorations, that include but are not limited to representations of stadiums, theme parks, race tracks, ski resorts, geographical maps, animals, buildings, cars, trucks, boats, planes, famous landmarks, bridges, musical instruments, planets and other astronomical objects, as well as human beings. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use where table space is limited and does not allow the use of separate salad and dessert plates during a meal, use at buffets for the separation and transport of more food items during each trip to a buffet table without enlarging the size of the base plate people would have to carry, general use in providing a dining plate or tray that maintains separate compartments for foods without having to enlarge the size of the base plate to accomplish such food separation, use as a fun way to present food to children to encourage them to eat new foods as well as to work their way up to a dessert food item instead of eating it first, and further as a learning tool for children when they are taught how to assemble the plate or tray and when numbered eating surfaces are used by the children to earn points.
2. Description of Prior Art
Serving dishes having multiple-levels are known for use in buffets. Multi-tiered structures used for attractively displaying a selection of desserts of hors d'oeuvres have a support system rigidly connecting two or three plates together of similar or upwardly decreasing size in a fixed position one above the other. Family members and guests are able to select food items one at a time from the different levels of such structures for immediate consumption or transfer of the food items onto an individual plate for later consumption. Compartmentalized single-level plates are also known which separate foods so that food flavors do not become mixed and in addition so that the excess liquid from less solid foods does not contact and saturate adjacent dry foods, such as pieces of bread or other baked items, making them less desirable to eat. Plates are also known which have surface indentations of differing depths configured for the placement of a container for a beverage or soup to help maintain the container in an upright position during transport and eating. However, it is not known to have multiple-level eating devices for individual use which are fun to use and have all of the advantages of the different embodiments of the present invention, including secure positioning of a food, such as french fries, or beverage container within the platform with the food or beverage extending upwards through an opening in a platform or pillar, with the food in front of the platform upon the base member being separated from the food in the compartments by the front walls upwardly depending from the platform as well as the downward, diagonally extending front surface of the platform.